Everyone Has Secrets
by DeepInTheShadows12345
Summary: Morgan discovers a secret he didn't know about Reid...How will it effect their relationship? R&R


Everyone has secrets.

Even the young Dr. Reid has secrets.

His secret was kept close to his heart…

You have to understand, Spencer Reid as not a drinker, but when told by Miss Penelope Garcia that she was taking him to the bar, well, who could say 'no' to her?

By the end of the 2nd beer, Spencer was starting to get buzzed. By the 4th beer, he couldn't even walk. He couldn't talk. He couldn't anything. He didn't look drunk at all, he just looked incredibly tired.

Garcia proceeded to carry Spencer to her car, and place him in the passenger seat of the car. He opened his eyes a little, looking around. His brain began to clear once he took a deep breath of the fresh, cold night air.

As Garcia stepped into the car, Spencer looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. "What do you need, sugar?" She asked.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked. She nodded. He whispered something in her ear, which made her smile.  
>She giggled and immediately put the car into drive "Sure thing, hun" And she sped down the road.<p>

The next morning, Reid awoke to his phone ringing. He answered it with a groggy "Hello?"

Hotch told him he needed to come to work, they just got a new case. When he hung up, he set his phone on his side table. He looked around to see him laying in his apartment bedroom. He didn't remember how he got there. He didn't remember coming home. He figured he had a late night from the last case they were on. He couldn't remember when they had came home from the last case, but that's what he assumed it was from.

He yawned, and stood up. He wobbled into the living room and collected his things. He noticed a tinge of pain in his chest. He tried his best to ignore it. He soon forgot about the pain as he arrived at work, and he was being whisked away on another case.

This time the BAU team was called away on a homicide case in New York City.

Once they arrived, JJ informed the Detective and they began setting up at the station. Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss visited the crime scene.

Reid was so distracted. He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wondering. He didn't know what it was wondering about, but he couldn't focus on the case. The pain in his chest had come and go the entire day.

Prentiss noticed Reid's behavior. She tried her hardest not to profile him. Finally she put her hand on his shoulder. "Tired?" She asked, trying not to pry, but letting him know that she cared.

"Yeah. Kinda. I have a headache." He spoke softly giving her a re-assuring smile. The pain in his chest was back.

Later in the day they discovered a pattern in the unsub's murders, and Garcia narrowed down the search with her cross checking skills. They had a list of 34 names. They were getting close to figuring out the unsub. At about 3 am, the team had all settled on going back to the hotel for a few hours of well deserved sleep.

Prentiss informed Morgan of Reid's behavior throughout the day, and said that he should check up on him. Morgan knocked on Reid's hotel room door. He didn't answer. Morgan quietly opened the door. He didn't see Reid anywhere. He sat on the couch in the living room area of the room and thought he'd wait for him, assuming he was in the bathroom, judging by the light shining from under the door.

Reid was standing in front of the mirror, unaware of Morgan's presence in the other room. The pain in Reid's chest was back again. It was right above his heart. He was trying to think of every possible reason that could have been causing the pain.

Finally, he took his shirt off and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened and watered. His jaw dropped. He didn't expect to see what he found. He wouldn't believe it. He didn't know when he got it, or how long it had been there. He knew he wasn't going to tell the team. It was his secret.

He walked out of the bathroom, tears still running down his face. He looked up to see Morgan standing in his hotel room. "What's wrong?" Morgan asked quietly. Reid sniffled a few times, but he couldn't talk. His body simply would not allow it.

Morgan shifted his focus on the dark spot on Reid's chest.

Right over his heart, on the left side of his chest, etched into his skin was a black heart. With a closer look, Morgan could clearly see what was inside the heart. In small black letters read 'Derek'.

Morgan's eyes began releasing tears rapidly. Morgan closed the space between himself and the young man in front of him, pressing his lips on Spencer's.

Spencer's eyes opened wide. He was completely surprised, but quickly melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and kissed back with an equal amount of passion. Morgan's arms made they're way to Reid's waist.

When they separated for air, they could only smile at each other. Breathlessly, they continued to stand in the middle of the room, holding each other. "I love you" Morgan whispered into Reid's ear, kissing his forehead.

Reid smiled "I love you more." He nuzzled his face into Morgan's neck.

Morgan chuckled lightly "Oh, Pretty Boy…"

The next morning, the team returned to the police station and finished the case on record time. When they all arrived back to Quantico, Garcia impatiently waited the return of her two favorite boys. When they both walked into the bullpen with huge smiles on they're faces, Garcia knew that they were now an item.

Neither of them had been so happy in all their lives. It was that moment when Reid realized that it was a beautiful piece of art that lay on his chest, not a mistake, for he could never regret it.

:)


End file.
